Rockstar (oneshot)
by Ms-NekoGirl-98
Summary: Riku left the islands to go to a music school far away and left Sora and Kairi behind. Now he has come back but Sora is not so happy about it. What will happen when Riku turns up at his door? Story is in Sora's POV (SoRiku) SoraXRiku


Rockstar (oneshot)

(SoRiku)

As soon as I got out of bed I knew that today was special. Something big was going to happen on this day and it did, later in the afternoon.

Riku came here for a surprise visit, unfortunately so did his many fans plus the ones here. Kairi and I could hardly see him over the sea of squealing fangirls and a few fanboys here and there.

Luckily he spotted us and came over with a security guard on either side of him for defence against his crazy fans.

"Hey Kairi, Sora." He said with the voice I had missed hearing for so long.

He had gotten into a music school about a year ago and became a famous guitarist a few months after that. He hardly ever called us since he become famous and our friendship seemed doomed and it probably still is. We become so distant. I guess it is partly my fault for that since I urged him to sign up for the school. I didn't think he would get in though but he did and left Kairi and me behind. He was going to refuse the school at first but I convinced him to follow his dreams. Is it selfish for me to regret it?

"Hey! Nice to see you again!" Kairi said as she gave the musician a quick hug.

They then looked at me, waiting for me to say something cheerful but how can I?

"Yeah, hey." I said, not sounding happy but sort of sad.

Kairi didn't seem to notice but Riku gave me a puzzled look before the fangirls swamped us and separated me and him. I could see Kairi's scarlet hair in the crowd and I managed to find her hand and pull her out.

I dropped her hand and we stood alone as we watched the many admirers of Riku try to get his autograph or a kiss.

"Come on, let's go." I muttered before stalking away in a bad-mood. I'm angry that Riku has no time for us anymore and that we haven't seen him for a year. Is it really that hard to come and visit once in a while?

Later that night, Kairi, her friend Selphie and I were eating dinner at my place, watching the TV.

We were watching the news and a live interview with Riku came on. I was sitting in-between the two girls and Kairi had the remote so I couldn't change the channel but I don't think I would have anyway.

-"So Riku, why did you come here to Destiny Islands?" The interviewer asked who was a man with stupid looking hair.

-"To visit my friends."

Total bull. He can and probably has made new friends. He most likely only came here to gain more fans anyway.

-"Can I ask you a personal question?" The man asked.

Riku looked thoughtful but responded, -"Alright but it better not be anything kinky."

The crowd laughed and the girls next to me giggled. Good old Riku humour.

-"Do you have someone special?"

My best friend was silent for a few seconds before nodding stiffly. –"Y-Yes. That's why I came here."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Was heard from the live audience and my female friends.

He's never shown signs of liking anyone on this small island so I can't guess who it is.

-"But no matter how hard I try, I just can't get them to notice me." Riku said, no sound of fakery in his voice.

You're on frickin TV! I wanted to yell. How could this person not notice you!

-"There, there." The man with dumb hair said as he patted my friend on the shoulder. –"Can you give us a hint to who it is? They might be watching right now."

Riku looked down at his hands that rested in his lap and said, -"Their name starts with an 'S'."

Huh? A name that starts with an 'S'? Selphie!? Is he serious?!

"It's me! Well I have been spending a lot of time with Tidus and Wakka so he must have felt left out." The brown-haired female said as she started to blush and stare at the television in a daze.

Kairi looked just as shocked us me but she smiled for her friend. I, however, felt oddly depressed.

Riku's aquamarine eyes flickered to stare directly at the camera on him resulting to him looking at us three. –"But I can't be with them, they're not into guys like me." He said.

After that the interview finished and Selphie was yelling at the TV that she would go out with Riku right now.

They soon went home and I switched the TV off and laid down on my back on the couch with my left hand over my eyes. My mother was not home tonight since she was working late leaving me all alone. Well, almost.

'Don't you think it's weird how Riku never said she?' A voice asked.

I have a split-personality you see but he hardly ever takes control over my body. All he does is annoy me from time to time and even help me.

I uncovered my eyes and looked at him. He looks like a ghost since he was sort of see-through. He has blonde hair, eyes like mine and he wears a black cloak. He has a name as well.

"What are you implying, Roxas?" I asked curiously.

My separate personality shrugged and smirked before saying, 'You'll work it out.'

Before I got a chance to reply, a slow knocking was heard from the front door and Roxas vanished into thin air.

'Maybe you will find the answer sooner than I thought.' I heard him say in my head.

I sighed and got up from the couch and stomped to the door, annoyed that someone was visiting at this time of the night.

"What-" I began saying as I pulled open the door but I stopped when I saw who was standing there on my porch.

Silver hair, pale skin, eyes to die for and a head taller than me. Who else could it be but my once best friend, Riku.

"Umm.. Hi." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, acting shy. This was a first.

"Yo." I replied. "What do you want?" It sounded meaner then I meant it to be.

His eyes didn't stare directly at me which was extremely weird.

"I er… wanted to wish you a happy birthday." He finally said.

Yeah, it is my special b'day today but I don't think that's why he's here.

"Yeah, so? Is that it?" I've never been this cold to him before.

He looked taken a-back and he looked guilty. "Sorry for-"

"Ditching us? Never visiting?" I asked as my anger suddenly flared. "Have you come to apologise for that?!" I poked him in the chest and said icily, "You're so stuck up! Stop saying that you came here just to see Kairi and me again! Is our friendship a joke to you?" Tears started pouring down my face but I didn't care, I carried on. "Are we that meaningless? Sure I wanted you to follow your dreams but I didn't think you would forget all about us!"

He looked pained but I wasn't finished, I needed to drive my point to home. "I _hate _you!" I added extra emphasise on the word 'hate'.

After all that talking I fell quiet and glared at the ground and silently cried. My anger was fizzling out and I felt sort of bad about the things I said but he deserves it! How dare he pretend that we're still friends! Rockstars obviously don't need them since they can just pay people to do that!

I gasped as I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me into an embrace. His chin rested on top of my head and I felt droplets splatter into my hair.

Riku is crying… He actually is crying!

"God Sora! I am so sorry! I didn't think that…"

What? Didn't think what?!

"I didn't think that you cared that much."

How could I not you idiot! You're my best friend! I wanted to yell that at him but I was still in shock at the fact that he is hugging me and I'm enjoying it!

He released me and took a few steps back. Clear liquid trails were down his face showing that he had been crying and that I hadn't been imagining it.

"I… loved you and I still do! The only reason why I decided to be a musician was to get your attention. You always seemed to be so focused on Kairi that I felt left out."

But that doesn't- wait… what?

"Huh?"

Did I just hear what I think I did? Did he just confess his love to me?

'You finally got the answer!' I faintly heard Roxas remark.

Riku put ether hand on my shoulders and bent down until our eyes connected.

"I love you, Sora Hikari. I have for ages."

Took you long enough to say it! If only I had known it sooner then we wouldn't have drifted apart.

I guess I like him in that way too. That would explain why I acted the way I did earlier.

'You were so damn oblivious.' Roxas sneered.

"Shut up." I said, not meaning to actually say it.

Riku looked sad. "What?"

Damn you to hell Roxas!

I faintly heard a snickering and I rolled me eyes.

The next words I said sounded cheesy but I had no choice. "Just shut up and kiss me." I said as I connected our lips.

Fireworks went off in my head and I felt a warm sensation in my heart. It feels like I've been dead inside until this very moment. I've never felt so alive!

So much passion and meaning was in our kiss and we both didn't seem to want to stop. We broke apart for air and a faint blush was on the Rockstar's cheeks.

Oh my God! Riku Kurai is blushing!

I started laughing and he smiled at me. Everything was going to be better for now on.

Soon I invited him inside and we sat on the couch together, my head in his lap and his left hand stroking my hair affectionately.

My iPod lay on the carpet playing through many different songs before a song that Riku played for me ages ago came on. We had sung the words together back then and we had played the piano together. We can play many instruments but he prefers the guitar and I never wanted to get a job in music. We began singing random lyrics of the song, Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.

~When you walk away

You don't hear me say;

Please, oh baby, don't go~

This song seemed to reflect our relationship.

~Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go~

~You're kidding me

To many things lately

You're all I need, oh no

You smiled at me and said;

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet, your father

When we are older

You'll understand what I meant when I said no;

I don't think, life is quite that simple~

After that Riku moved in with me after some lengthy time convincing my mother. It was hard for her to accept that her only son was gay but she was glad that I liked my best friend instead of some annoying girl that would try to steal my non-existent money. Lots of the girls at my school do that and only go out with rich guys who are too dumb to realize that their girlfriends couldn't care less about them.

Kairi ended up being the most popular girl in school since she was a friend of my new boyfriend's but she still hangs out with us. Selphie became the head of Riku's fanclub, scary right?

Riku and I learned how to defend ourselves from rabid fans and assholes. In other words; we became totally BADASS!

We spent the rest of our lives together and we still are a happy couple to this very day and Roxas… Well he takes over my body sometimes and scares Riku. I wonder if Roxas secretly likes him since he keeps flirting none-stop. All well.

I guess you could say we lived happily ever after but where's the fun in that?

AC: It's a different writing style to my usual one and a random theme but it turned out ok! For inspiration I only listened to music in my head and the idea of this story actually came to me when I was in the shower. Weird, right?

This story took an hour to write. I think it's a new record for me! It's 11:58PM 28/03/2013 at the moment and I'm going to bed. Sorry if the lyrics are not for word to word but I'm tired and the ending probably sucks but I can't be bothered editing it.

I advise you to look at Simple and Clean's lyrics and Sanctuary's. And listen to them backwards! They're videos on YouTube like that.

Happy Easter!


End file.
